koopakidfandomcom-20200213-history
Oh Father Where Art Thou
'Oh father where art thou' ''is a 2-part episode of the Koopa Kids. It contains the 1st and 2nd episode of the Koopa Kids, and introduced most of the key characters in the series. It was about Bowser feeling sad about leaving his uncaring dad when he was a child, only for a thunderstorm to cause him to run into his father, and in part 2, he and his kids had to break out of the castle his father had trapped them in. '' ' ' Plot Episode 1: The episode starts with the Koopa Kids doing their own thing, when Messenger goes to get them for a meeting. However, the meeting is just about Messenger wanting to be cool, so they go back to their own hobbies. Bowser is reminded of his father by the children, and then gets into a bad mood. Kamek tries to cheer him up, but instead just pisses him off. A thunderstorm ends up hitting the ship, causing it to crash into an unknown castle. This turns out to be King Kelvin Koopa's castle, a.k.a, Bowser's father. He doesn't recognize his own son though, and throws the kids into an ice chamber. He manages to recruit Kamek and Messenger, while in the prison, Lemmy accidently pushes a button while in a spinning war, causing a frozen alien, Junior Shrooboid, to defrost. Episode 2: The Koopa family escapes from the freezing room and need to get past Kelvin's secruity, while Kelvin, Kamek and Messenger ruin Peach's party, and turn everyone into statues. They end up recruiting the Wario Bros., but the Mario Bros. go after them, and the Wario Bros. fall of Kelvin's cruiser. Unfortunetly, the Koopa family get caught by Kelvin, and Kamek and Messenger are found out by Bowser. The two run away, while Kelvin and his minions battle the Koopa family. Unfortunetly, Bowser sacrifices himself to protect Bowser Jr. from Toxicroak, one of Kelvin's minions, and the Elite Trio, Wiggler and Lakitu came to rescue them and repair the airship. Kelvin tries to capture them, but is killed by Bowser Jr., and they have a funeral for Bowser...until everyone finds out that he isn't really dead. Characters * Lemmy (first appearence) * Wendy (first appearence) * Morton (first appearence) * Roy (first appearence) * Iggy (first appearence) * Ludwig (first appearence) * Bowser Jr. (first appearence) * Larry (first appearence) * Bowser (first appearence) * Messenger (first appearence) * Kamek (first appearence) * Corporal Paraplonk (first appearence) * Private Goomp (first appearence) * Sergeant Guy (first appearence) * Wiggler (first appearence) * Lakitu (first apeparence) * Carl (first appearence) (cameo) * Kelvin (main villian) (first appearence) * Princess Peach (first appearance) * Midbus (first appearence) * Magmortar (first appearance) * Toxicroak (first appearance) * Oshawott (first appearance) * Junior Shrooboid (first appearance) * Electivire (first appearance) * Marowak (first appearance) * Hitmonlee (first appearance) * Hitmonchan (first appearance) * Drapion (first appearance) * Mario (first appearence) * Luigi (first appearence) * Princess Peach (first appearence) * Princess Daisy (first appearence) * Toadsworth (first appearence) * Wario (first appearence) * Waluigi (first appearence) * Toad (first appearence) * Toadette (first appearence) * The Bosses (first appearence) * Boom Boom (first appearence) * Pom Pom (first appearence) * Dry Bones (first appearance) (cameo) * Boo (first appearance) (cameo) Trivia *Kelvin's design is similar to a fan character named "Morton Koopa Sr.", who was made by fans as a father or brother for Bowser. *Bowser's tombstone confirms that Bowser's age in the episode was at least 27. It reappeared in The Dangers of Time Travel which replaced "2013" with "2014". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Series Category:The Koopa Kids Season 1 Category:The Koopa Kids Episodes Category:2013